Because you Gave me a Name
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Fluffy one shot about Poe Dameron and Finn. Finn has been out cold for two months since Kylo Ren's attack on him. Poe isn't doing very well about it, and has spiraled into a depression. Poe, who has been battling his thoughts on his sexuality since he was thirteen, figures out why he feels this way. Will Finn ever wake up?


It had been two months. Two months since Poe had got to speak to Finn. He visited him in the infirmary every single day without fail, sometimes even staying over night. Poe's comrades would call him stupid, nagging at him for hanging around Finn for so long, but they _Didn't understand._ Poe had been confused about his sexuality since he was thirteen. He always found himself looking at certain boys differently, and ever since had been battling his thoughts about what gender he was interested in. He had managed to bring girls on dates, kiss them, maybe sleep with them. So he had basically managed to push all his thoughts into the back of his mind, wanting to impress his family. Ever since he met Finn, though, those thoughts were back. He often imagined himself and Finn going on wonderful adventures together, visiting every system they could possibly think of. Making love. Holding hands. Just..being together.

He let out a small sigh as he entered his bathrom. Minutes before, one of the General's messengers had knocked on the door of his quarters. He had been summoned to General Leia, which meant his visit to Finn was delayed. He washed his face, drying his beard, which was growing quite long. He needed to trim it, but he just didn't have the energy anymore. Not since a week after Finn's attack and he hadn't woken up. Himself and Rey had been upset, but Rey hadn't reached the level he was at. She had her training with Luke Skywalker to focus on..what did Poe have? His messy apartment, with clothes sprung everywhere, hardly any food or beverages and the occasional visit from a comrade, who ended up leaving because he'd kick them out for joking about him and Finn being 'lovers'. So what if he loved Finn? Why was it such a big deal..it's not as if he loved him back. They didn't have to worry about 'homo Poe and Finn', because it DIDN'T EXIST.

He threw some greasy work clothes he had found on the kitchen table on. He had been working on fixing an x-wing before he heard that Finn still hadn't woken up. It was only two months ago, but it felt like _years_ without his buddy. He left his apartment, leaving the door unlocked because he just didn't care. Besides, if anyone was to steal anything, they weren't loyal resistance members as far as he was concerned. He thought about how good Finn looked in his jacket. So much so, that he had to bite his lip to stop himself from kissing him. He paused outside Rey's door. That's when he admitted it to himself.

"I'm gay" he whispered "you're gay Poe, and that's fine". He took a deep breath, before continuing to walk. ' It's okay to think about Finn like that, even though he's a good friend. You're gay, it's acceptable' he told himself in his head, as he left the apartment building. He arrived outside Leia's office a few moments later. He hesitated, not sure whether or not to knock or give himself a moment to think of what he would say. He knew _exactly_ why he was here. She was going to ask him about Finn. Why he had been so depressed about the situation..etc..

The door swung open, revealing one of his comrades, who nodded to him. Poe nodded back, whispering a "hello", before knocking. Leia looked up at him, a small, sad smile played on her lips. Poe lost it then. He broke down. "Please don't make me quit" he said, shaking with sadness. Leia rushed to him, pulling a chair and helping him sit. She crouched down beside him, placing her hand on his "your job? Are you crazy Poe Dameron! You're the best pilot I have!". He still sobbed, thinking of Finn lying there. Completely and utterly out of it. He imagined that Finn would die. He imagined feeling his cold, damp skin. He imagined telling his dead body he loved him, but Finn wouldn't be able to hear him. He decided to confide in Leia. "I love him" he whispered. Leia's eyes widened, before she stroked Poe's dirty hair. "I know you do. I've had a feeling" she replied "You should go to the infirmary..get cleaned up. You're a great guy, Poe. Be strong. He'll be waiting for you"she grinned. Poe nodded, unsure of what she meant. He stood up, thanked her, gave her a small hug and left. Himself and Leia got on great. Apart from Anakin, Poe was like a son she never had, considering Kylo Ren's temper tantrums growing up.

He reached his quarters. He took a shower, scrubbing his greasy hair until he felt it would be clean enough. He then got out, getting into clean clothes. He done his hair, gelling it back to perfection. He wondered into the living roo to get something to eat before heading to see Finn. He noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table. It was the doctor's handwriting, he recognized it.

Poe,  
Come at once, please.  
F.

His heart skipped a beat. F? He rushed out of his apartment after grabbing his keys. His hands were shaking as he tried to lock the door. "Frick it" he mumbled when there was no success. He sprinted as fast as he could to the infirmary. Running past the doctors who were protesting ,and bursting opens Finn's room door. To his complete and utter surprise, Finn was sitting up. His friend smiled at him weakly "nice beard, Poe". "Finn! Oh God!" he rushed over, carefully hugging his friend. That's when he did it. He pulled back. planting a small kiss on Finn's lips. Finn gasped. Poe gasped. "I'm sorry.." he mumbled "I'm so, so, so sorry I-". Poe was cut off by his lips connecting with Finn's once more. Finn ran his fingers weakly through Poe's fresh hair. Once they pulled back, Poe smiled a little "Why?" he asked. "Because I love you" Finn grinned, shifting in his bed. "I love you too, Finn. But why?". Finn chuckled a little, pressing his forehead against his now lover's gently.

"I had nothing to fight for when I met you. Then I had your heart to fight for. So to answer your silly question, Poe Dameron. Because you gave me a purpose. Because you gave me a name".


End file.
